winters_edge_exodus_armadafandomcom-20200214-history
Daerith Ri
God of sea elves, healing and oceans. An elven deity was heavily involved with the lives of the sea peoples and spent most of his time with deities from that realm. He gave one group of Kuomos' creations the ability to breathe and live underwater, wishing to see the wisdom and goodness of the elves prevail in the deeper and wilder realms of the sea. He was heavily involved in the constant reshaping of the ocean depths, creating reefs and islands, tinkering with undersea volcanoes and the like. Swim the great currents and the shallow seas. Exult in the dynamic beauty and life of the bounteous Undersea. Revel in the joy of creation and increase its myriad aspects. Seek not to hold that which is everchanging, but instead love the change itself. Seek out fellow swimmers who honor the ways of the Lord of the Undersea, and ally with them against those who see only the darkness of the deeps. Follow the way of the dolphin. Promote knowledge and use of the sea by reasonable folk, and fight those that would stain or deplete its beauty and bounty. Descripition A blue elf with gills and fins said to hold 2 large fish hooks. Personality A charismatic leader and an inspired creator whose art is everchanging. Can be fickle and flighty, and there are many myths that involve his amorous exploits with such creatures as mermaids, mortal sea elves, human females, and even a Goddess daughters. Worshiper Deep Daerith Ri' priests had many responsibilities. They acted as mediators and befrienders of non evil aquatic races and protectors of dolphins. All priests had to take a dolphin companion to progress through the ranks of priesthood. They also had to make some effort to establish and maintain contacts with land-dwelling elves if this was feasible. Finally the priests were responsible for creating and maintaining airy caverns below the sea and finding locations which could be used in this way. He had a special enmity for () the sahuagin god and for () whom he helped banish and weaken. The church of Daerith Ri is a broadly based church organized along regional lines with each region corresponding to a sea or ocean. The clergy of Daerith Ri are more organized than most elven clergies because of their role as mediators and befrienders of nonaquatic races. His clerics and druids, known as delphions, interact regularly with dolphins who inhabit the region surrounding their home communities, and senior druids are almost always accompanied by their dolphin companions. Daerith Ri clerics establish and maintain contacts with land-dwelling elves, if feasible. As a result of their extensive networks of contacts, Daerith Ri clerics have prevented many sahuagin incursions from succeeding, gaining the latter's undying hatred. Delphions also conduct ritual shark hunts and attack sahuagin communities. Clerics and druids of Daerith Ri pray for their spells at whichever high tide is closest to midday. Daerith Ri is honored individually through the creation of works of art and other wonders, and prayers are given to the Lord of the Undersea upon initiating and after completing such projects. Daily observances by clergy thank Daerith Ri for his benevolence and the beauty of the undersea world, but the most important rituals are timed to coincide with especially high and low tides, known as the High Flow and the Deep Ebb, respectively. During such ceremonies, the Delphions make offerings of precious natural objects and items of great artistry. Meanwhile, acolytes swim in complex patterns accompanied by dolphins, and sing deep, reverberating songs of praise to the Lord of the Undersea and his creations. While both ceremonies are similar in form, the High Flow is a joyous celebration emphasizing beauty, creativity, and artistry, while the Deep Ebb is a grim, martial ceremony emphasizing the remembrance of those who are lost and vigilance against the enemies of the Undersea. Many clerics and druids multiclass as rangers.